1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski binding. More particularly, the present invention relates to an elastic mechanism for a ski binding and a control element adapted to position the ski binding in an active retention position for retaining the end of a ski boot on a ski and/or in an inactive release position for releasing the end of a ski boot from the ski.
2. Description of Pertinent Information
Most known ski bindings comprise a pivoting lock comprising a first part which engages the boot at its end for example, and a second part which is subjected to the action of an elastic system. Also provided is a control element associated with the elastic system and the lock. The control element is adapted to place the binding in an active retention position for retaining the boot on the ski and/or in an inactive release position for releasing the end of the boot from the ski.
German patent application Ser. No. 26 51 562 for example, the control element comprises a lever pivoted on the same axis as the lock and kinematically linked to the elastic system. Positioning the control element and the elastic system in this binding is complicated due to the numerous parts of which it is composed, (pressure pulley, guidance axis, lever, spring, etc. . . . ), thereby resulting in a high production cost.
In other bindings such as the one described in German Pat. No. 807 789, the lock is composed of an elastically deformable material which comprises the lock itself and the elastic means of the binding. In this binding a lever is provided which is pivotally attached to the ski at a distance from the lock. The lever has a pressure finger adapted to rest upon a ramp of the lock in the active retention position of the lock to force the lock to rest on the end of the boot. However, this lock is difficult to manufacture because the binding must be made with an attaching portion which corresponds substantially to that of the end of the sole of the boot, while at the same time the binding must also comprise a zone or deformable portion allowing for its elastic locking without permitting the relative displacement of the sole of the boot with respect to the ski. Moreover, to place the binding in its active boot retention position it is necessary to release the lock from the action of the lever.
Austrian Pat. No. 171 853 relates to a binding comprising a lock and a control lever. The lock is adapted to grip only the end of the sole of the boot and the control lever comprises the elastic system. This binding also suffers the disadvantage of using a relatively large number of parts. In addition, the positioning of the lock in its inactive position requires the release of all of the force of the elastic system, and this force must be fully restored during the placing of the boot on the ski.
French Pat. No. 2 355 532 relates to a ski binding specifically adapted to retain the front end of a ski boot on a ski. This binding comprises a support element adapted to receive an attaching portion of the sole of the boot, an elastic system journaled on the ski, and a lock pivoting around a journal integral with the elastic system. This type of binding also comprises a control element comprising an extension of the lock positioned substantially on the opposite side of the binding from that portion of the binding adapted to contact the attaching portion of the sole of the boot. Such a binding has the disadvantage of releasing the lock from all action of the elastic system in its inactive position.